Ash (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing)
This character belongs to MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. NO touching. Ash is one of the protagonists of Claws of the Clouds. History: Ash is an extremely mischievous six year old SandWing with a love for pranking. She is an orphan that lives in the Possibility Orphanage, and has lived there her whole life. The caretaker of the orphanage, Raven, whom she and others had nicknamed “the Jailer”, is a mean old SandWing who couldn’t care less about the dragonets he takes care of. Ash has grown up with two SeaWing orphan twins, named Surf and Angelfish. Surf helps Ash with her random pranks, and Angelfish is like a sister to her. Ash has had a huge crush on Surf for as long as she had known him. Yet one day, she woke up to Surf shaking her like a maniac. He led her to her neighboring bedroom owned by the grumpy SandWing Python. When she looked past him, she found Python bloody and dead in her bed. They heard the door to the orphanage opening, and went out to chase whoever was leaving. By the time they got there, a dragon could be seen winging away. Ash immediately followed, but Surf was forced to stay back. Ash chased the mysterious murderer to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. There she lost them, but ran into Misty the SeaWing, Dawn the SkyWing, and Cocoa the RainWing. The four became entwined in an escapade of strange epic proportion. She found the murderer in the mountains with the others, and it was someone very unexpected: Angelfish. Though it wasn’t actually her that killed Python: it was a magicked clone of Angelfish. Ash was then later enchanted by the NightWing secret animus, thought to be long dead, Resilience, to claw out the fake Angelfish’s eyeballs. She is scarred for life and has a burning vengeance within her towards Resilience. She vowed to kill him when she would finally find him. Appearance: Ash is a slightly dirty yellow color, with dark gray-yellow overlapping scales, light gray horns, a light yellow underbelly, and dark gray eyes. Pale yellow wing membranes. She has a sort of sleek build. Personality: Ash loves joking and pranking other dragons. She could spend the rest of eternity fooling dragons. She is very friendly, outgoing, and funny. She despises sitting still, and can’t sleep very well. Ash can be very hungry at times, and tries to snag some more food when no one is looking. She couldn’t be more curious and adventurous about new things, especially her apparent new pet scavenger named Fury, who is actually owned by Surf. Sometimes she is suspicious towards certain dragons, never trusting anyone too quickly. She has an accent that sounds like it would belong to the Scorpion Den, and most dragons describe it as “funny”. Relationships: Surf: Ash has a HUGE crush on Surf. She has liked him since they met. She loves it when he aids her in pranking the Jailer and other dragons. Surf likes her too, but does not know that she loves him. Angelfish: Ash feels that Angel is her close unrelated sister. Angel is always trying to persuade Ash to stop fooling dragons, but will never succeed. Python: Python hates Ash with a passion. Ash takes advantage of that and always tricks her in different hilarious ways. Misty: Ash thinks Misty is an insecure, poor SeaWing, though they are thin friends. They have very different perspectives, as Ash doesn’t like planning ahead, and Misty can’t do without it. Dawn: Ash likes Dawn, but in very few ways, Dawn reminds her of Python; as of the fact that Dawn is usually grumpy around them. Cocoa: Cocoa and Ash are similar friends. Cocoa likes hiding from dragons, then popping out and scarring them. Ash likes that about her, but doesn’t like that Cocoa can be oblivious to most things. Resilience: Ash couldn’t hate Resilience more if he killed all the dragons in Pyrrhia. Since he enchanted a clone of Angelfish to kill Python, kidnapped the real one with magic, and enchanted Ash to kill the fake clone by ripping out her eyeballs. Gallery: A74DA028-161B-4A28-AA9F-AA9B4BD44BF7.jpeg|Fanfic cover with Ash featured by moi|link=Ash (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 9144B555-3732-4DF5-965F-D411186257B7.jpeg|Ash by DragonArrow|link=Ash (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) C2371D67-A3F0-4775-9811-720759B06AEE.png|Ash ref by moi|link=Ash (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) 64183433-E253-4332-A044-61AF2699679B.jpeg|Ash by Misty|link=Ash (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) C32B0FAD-4DBF-41AF-952A-C50B875114BA.png|Random headshot of Ash by Misty E7B49D06-2007-4C2B-A2D8-4C8121EA7FD3.jpeg|Aesthetic by MercyMain Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:Work In Progress